Behind the Gate
by Isajackson
Summary: Pas vraiment de résume - la Gateroom, du McShep et un lemon ! XD !


Spoiler : Aucun en particulier **Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Saison 4**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – Pas vraiment de résumé – Slash McShep – Gateroom – Lemon XD !!**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors voilà dans une review, on m'a demandé si je pouvais écrire un lemon McShep acidulé dans la Gateroom !! Je tente de relever le défi !! **

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

_**Pour Alphératz sans qui cet OS n'aurait pas vu le jour !!**_

_**Pour Marli-Slashs fan pour la remercier de son magnifique lemon !!**_

**Behind the gate**

Rodney sortait de l'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers les quartiers de John Sheppard. La dernière mission de la flag team avait été très éprouvante et il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Avant il se serait confié à Carson mais maintenant… Depuis la mort du médecin, le canadien s'était beaucoup rapproché des membres de son équipe, particulièrement de John à vrai dire. La relation entre les deux hommes était toujours basée sur de l'amitié mais elle était devenue plus solide. Rodney avait même osé appeler le militaire par son prénom, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant…

Le canadien venait d'arriver devant la porte des quartiers du Colonel. Il frappa et attendit. Personne ne répondit. Il ne devait pas être là songea Rodney en s'éloignant. Mais il savait où le trouver. Lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul ou de réfléchir John allait se réfugier sur un des balcons de la cité. Le scientifique s'y rendit mais là encore il n'y avait personne.

Rodney se dit qu'il voulait vraiment être seul. Il décida donc d'aller dans ses quartiers et de dormir un peu, il en avait besoin. Il venait à peine d'arriver dans la petite pièce que sa radio grésilla. Il porta la main à son oreillette.

- Quoi ? râla t'il

_/ Dr Mckay, ici Chuck… /_ commença une voix jeune

- Il y a un problème avec la porte ? l'interrompit le canadien qui avait reconnu le technicien chargé de la surveillance de la Porte des Etoiles.

_/ Non mais je pense que vous devriez venir voir ça… /_

- J'arrive répondit simplement Rodney.

Puis il sortit au pas de course de ses quartiers.

ooOoo

Rodney venait d'arriver dans la salle de contrôle. Il alla droit sur le pauvre Chuck qui se demandait si finalement il avait bien fait d'appeler le scientifique plutôt que le Colonel Carter.

- Alors ? demanda abruptement le canadien

- Cela fait un bon moment qu'il est là expliqua le technicien en désignant une silhouette qui était devant la porte.

- C'est Sheppard… murmura Rodney en le reconnaissant

- Oui c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé vous plutôt que le Colonel Carter…

- Je vois répondit le scientifique. Vous pouvez y aller, je vais gérer ça continua t'il en faisant un geste en direction de John, toujours debout devant la porte.

- Mais je ne peux pas partir, je dois…

- Je m'en occupe le coupa sèchement Rodney.

Chuck haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Rodney poussa un soupir et descendit le grand escalier. Il arriva à la hauteur de John qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Colonel ? murmura Rodney. Pas de réponse. John ? essaya t'il ensuite. Un imperceptible mouvement des épaules du militaire permit à Rodney de constater qu'il l'avait entendu. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda t'il doucement.

Le militaire ne répondit pas mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il porta la main à son visage.

- Laissez moi Rodney dit il brusquement sans se retourner.

Sa voix était comme enrouée, cassée. Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, on aurait dit que John… pleurait. Non impossible songea le canadien. Il n'avait jamais vu Sheppard montrer une quelconque émotion, enfin une vraie. Rodney savait que c'était du à son entraînement militaire. Le scientifique eut soudain envie de réconforter son ami. Il posa doucement la main sur son épaule et attendit. John ne bougea pas. Brusquement il se retourna, faisant glisser la main du canadien, et fit face à Rodney. Il pleurait et les larmes barbouillaient son beau visage.

- Je vous avais demandé de me laisser Rodney gémit t'il avant de se jeter dans les bras du canadien.

Un canadien qui resta les bras ballants pendant quelques secondes alors que le militaire enfouissait son visage dans son cou en laissant libre court à ses pleurs. Puis Rodney réagit et serra maladroitement John contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, essayant de le calmer comme il pouvait. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'américain se calma et se redressa.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? demanda doucement Rodney sans le lâcher

- Oh c'est juste le contre coup des derniers évènements, je me sens terriblement coupable souffla John en baissant les yeux

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'aurai du les protéger…

- Mais qui ?

- Ford, Carson, Elisabeth… et maintenant Teyla…

- Mais vous les avez protégés mais il y a certains évènements contre lesquels on ne peut rien ! Et on va retrouver Teyla ! On était tout près la dernière fois ! Je suis sûr que la prochaine fois sera la bonne vous verrez !

John hocha la tête, à nouveau au bord des larmes. Puis, doucement il leva les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de Rodney. Instantanément ils se nouèrent, le bleu dans le vert. Une étrange lueur traversa celui du militaire et, mû par une impulsion subite, il rapprocha son visage de celui du canadien. Rodney ne bougeait pas et retenait son souffle, se demandant ce qui allait se passer et surtout ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du militaire à cet instant précis. John posa lentement les lèvres sur celles du canadien et timidement l'embrassa. Puis il passa une main sur la nuque du scientifique pour l'inciter à répondre à son baiser. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rodney hésita et finalement se laissa aller et répondit. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de John s'engouffra dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne. Elles se trouvèrent et pendant quelques minutes ne se quittèrent plus, tournant et retournant dans les bouches, en explorant chaque recoin. John gémit et se colla un peu plus à Rodney qui avait glissé ses mains dans le dos du militaire, le caressant doucement.

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, le baisser cessa et les deux hommes se séparèrent. Tout en reprenant leur souffle, ils se dévisageaient, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient ressenti l'un et l'autre pendant cet échange.

Et, sans prévenir, ils refondirent l'un sur l'autre. Sans échanger aucune parole, seuls les gestes comptaient. Oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine salle d'embarquement devant la porte des étoiles, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement d'une manière presque brutale. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se laissèrent glisser au sol tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Les vestes tombèrent au sol, les mains se frayèrent un chemin sous les t-shirts, touchant caressant, goûtant pour la première fois. Doucement John allongea Rodney sur le sol et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il fit glisser son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et parcouru son torse de baisers brûlants. Le canadien gémit et se cambra lorsqu'il atteignit le bas-ventre. Toujours sans prononcer un mot, le militaire entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il posa la main sur la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de Rodney et commença à le caresser lascivement. Rodney haletait et gémissait, ses hanches ondulant au même rythme que la main de John.

- John… gémit Rodney n'y tenant plus

- shhht souffla John en faisant glisser le sous vêtement sur les cuisses du canadien, libérant son membre tendu de désir.

Puis, sans quitter du regard les yeux du canadien, le militaire entreprit de se déshabiller. Puis d'un geste, il l'incita à se retourner. Excité Rodney obéit attendant et redoutant à la fois ce qui allait se passer. John se plaça au dessus du scientifique, glissa une main sous son ventre et le redressa légèrement. Puis d'un puissant coup de rein il le pénétra. Rodney poussa un cri de douleur et se raidit. Sheppard amorça alors un lent mouvement de va et viens et Rodney sentit la douleur s'amenuiser se transformant petit à petit en un plaisir de plus en plus intense à mesure que les coups de reins du militaire s'accéléraient et se faisaient erratiques. Afin que Rodney ressente autant de plaisir que lui, il pris son sexe fièrement dressé dans sa main et lui imprima un rapide mouvement de vas et viens. Rodney poussa un cri rauque, se cambra et jouit dans la main de son amant. Ce qui provoqua son orgasme et, dans un dernier coup de rein, John arqua les reins et explosa en Rodney. Puis il se laissa retomber essoufflé sur le dos couvert de sueur du scientifique.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes. Puis John se retira et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Rodney, quand à lui resta allongé quelques secondes sans bouger. Il tentait d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement. Il finit par se redresser et se rendit compte que John était pratiquement rhabillé.

- John ? murmura t'il en remontant son caleçon et son pantalon

Le militaire détourna le regard.

- John ? répéta Rodney sur le même ton en se rapprochant du militaire

Sheppard se tourna vers lui et Rodney lui sourit, un des plus beaux sourires qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

- J'avais pas prévu que ça prendrait cette tournure mais…

- Moi non plus l'interrompit John, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris je…

- On était deux tu sais sourit Rodney en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu ne regrettes rien alors ?

- Je devrais ? demanda malicieusement le scientifique

John esquissa un sourire et soudain réalisa où ils se trouvaient.

- Merde ! Rodney ! Tu as vu où on vient de faire ça ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Mais on a du nous voir et…

- J'ai viré le technicien avant de venir te voir, il n'y a personne rassure toi

Malgré lui John leva la tête vers le grand escalier et de là vers la salle de contrôle. Rodney avait raison, c'était désert. En même temps à cette heure avancée de la soirée ça n'était pas étonnant.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Rodney

- Comment ça ?

- Ben pour nous, ce qu'il a de sûr c'est que ça va changer pas mal de choses entre nous maintenant et…

- Rodney arrête de parler tu veux ?

- Mais je…

- shhhht fit le militaire en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du canadien qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est exactement l'un pour l'autre mais avec le temps on le saura ne t'en fais pas. Ce que je sais c'est que maintenant j'aurai du mal à me passer de toi…

- Moi aussi murmura Rodney

John lui sourit et l'embrassa délicatement, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Et merci Rodney

- De quoi ? demanda le scientifique

John ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire puis il s'éloigna vers le grand escalier. Rodney le suivit, la nuit ne faisait que commencer…

**FIN**

**Alors ? Ai-je été à la hauteur ? Reviews ?**


End file.
